magic_hagfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Zombies (DLC 5)
Call of Duty: Black Ops III was released on November 6, 2015. With it being the conclusion to the Black Ops series trilogy, many fans were hyped for its release. Upon said release, many fans found that BO3 delivered an average, not-so-special/unique gameplay experience, and that it was just like any other CoD game. What saved BO3 most of all was its awesome zombies mode, with the exception of Shadows of Evil, every BO3 zombies map has delivered new experiences each time. However, with the disappointing ending of Revelations, Treyarch added Newton's Cookbook, a new feature in which you could create gobblegums. When CoD Zombies manager David Vonderhaar announced more CoD zombies content for the future, there was a hint of a DLC 5. This DLC 5 is, what I believe, to be Hag Zombies The 5th DLC will include 4 remastered maps from previous Black Ops zombies including: Moon Kino Der Toten Tranzit Ascension The latest map, Blued, will take place in the early 2000's. The Origins crew, after having completed the cycle, will be taken to the Southern Swamp where they will fight off Hag-infected zombies. The main goal is to kill Magic Hag, drink the blue potions, and break the cycle. A brand-new perk will also be included in the map called: Feelin' Blue. What this perk does is that while equipped your current gun turns blue. That's it, and the perk costs 666 points. Come to think of it, it's pretty fucking useless, that explains why it's so cheap. Really it just takes up space for other necessary perks like Juggernog or Speed Cola. OFFICIAL DESCRIPTION: "After saving the universe and completing the cycle, Doctor Monty transports our heroes to an alternate-dimension to a Group 6664 research facility, where the true capabilities and meaning of 115 are uncovered..." Since I have access to Blued, I will list the steps in order to complete the Easter Egg: 1.) Completed the Revelations EE 2.) Obtain an empty blue potion bottle 3.) Fill the empty bottle with Hag-zombie souls 4.) Throw the bottle into the Swamp Cruise Boat as it impales the Octorok 5.) Enter the spider house and shoot the 6 blue panels from left to right in this order: 6 6 6 4 6.) Around the map there will be 6 pieces of a shattered blue potion CONTAINER. Here are the locations: Under the Potion Shop in a green potion Behind the waterfall Under a lily pad by the Swamp Cruise In the Spider House in a web on the ceiling In the Deku Palace by the King's chair On the flower by the Octorok 7.) After collecting them, build the Hag's Servant Wonder Weapon at a construction table 8.) Shoot the Hag's Servant at all 6 of the green potions around the potion shop. These shots must be EXACTLY in the middle or this won't work. 9.) After shooting the potions, 6 blue beacon lights will emit from the potions in a certain order. You must memorize the order these beams came out in. 10.) Go to the Deku Palace and get 6 deku nuts 11.) Place the deku nuts at the potion altar by the Swamp Cruise and collect Hag-zombie souls until they all turn blue 12.) Place the deku nuts in the green potions in the order that the beacons came from 13.) Aim the Deku Nuts towards the hag's potion shop's support beams 14.) Use the Hagneuralizer mk.V to materialize the "ghost" Origin Staffs 15.) Enter the portal to magic hag's potion shop 16.) Obtain the Origins Staffs and fight Magic Hag 17.) Enter the singularity and obtain the blue potion 18.) Drink it and you will have completed the easter egg, broken the cycle, and the game will end. At this point I would advise tossing your console out the window as completing the easter egg causes your device to explode